


sacrament

by Areiton



Series: acts of worship [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Improper Use of Religion, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priest Kink, Priest Steve Rogers, Rimming, Subspace, Taboo, all the oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton
Summary: This is your body, he thinks, dazed, given unto us.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: acts of worship [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587328
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	sacrament

There is something pure about it. About their first time with Steve being  _ here,  _ at the foot of his altar, the dark crowded close and the weight of his lovers around him, Father and Daddy both. About Steve pressing in, the weight on his tongue familiar and new, the salty burst of precum on his tongue. The push of thighs, the heavy presence looming over him. The thigh thighs flexing under his hands. The gasps, almost silenced, but not quite. 

“He’s pretty, hmm?” Bucky says, and Tony  _ groans,  _ presses back against the hand on his ass. “He’s so good, Stevie, lookit him. This is his fuckin’  _ religion _ .” 

It is. 

Bucky thinks it’s a game. But there’s a purity to it, an honesty in this. In worshiping at the altar of Steve’s body. 

He never much saw the point in Catholic guilt, in penance and rosaries strung between fingers, doesn’t understand self-flagellation and service to a mystic unknown  _ other. _

He wants  _ this _ . 

He wants the bite of stone under his knees when he kneels, pious and obedient. 

He wants the guilt of the forbidden, of Steve’s cock in his mouth and his groans in the air, his Father fucking slow into his mouth. 

He wants his hair in Steve’s fingers, his ass in Bucky’s hands, strung between them like a holy relic to be worshiped. 

He wants bruises and pain pressed into his skin by hands that adore him, wants each blow of the flogger to come with a promise of pleasure. 

He wants to serve, wants to be  _ used _ , and wants to see his good work writ in Steve’s mouth, slack and pretty and swollen from Bucky’s kisses, in the come dripping from his cock and the tremble in his thighs, and the high breathless noises that Tony can reduce him to. 

He licks the head of Steve’s cock, tiny sweet kitten licks and presses back against Bucky’s hands, silently begging, because he  _ wants.  _

Bucky breathes a laugh and he hears Steve’s curse, feels his cock jump and pre-cum coat his lips when Bucky kneels behind him. 

This is your body, he thinks, dazed, given unto us. 

He swallows Steve down again, and his eyes drift closed as Bucky’s mouth covers his hole, lips wet and soft, licking over him, where he’s tight and wet, where Bucky fucked him full and left him dripping. 

This is your blood, spilled for us. 

He loses track of time. Loses track of the noises Steve makes above him, precious and beautiful and high, a chorus of worship that blends with the slick wet noises of Bucky’s mouth on his ass, of Steve’s cock fucking his mouth. 

A heavenly chorus. 

Bucky’s hand on his cock makes Tony shudder, a fine tremble that shakes over his body and Steve gasps, “I’m gonna--” 

The long fingers in his hair tighten, pull him back and Tony--

Tony is a glutton and a sinner, and he  _ wants  _ this, wants Steve’s come filling up his mouth as Bucky’s filled his ass. He  _ wants _ it. 

He swallows hard, hand tight on Steve’s cock, stroking, brushes a finger over the hot dark curl of his hole and Steve--

_ We do this in remembrance of you _ . 

Tony comes, untouched, as the salty hot rush fills his mouth, as Steve groans, fingers spasming in his hair, comes hot and wet across the stone, the altar where he kneels in ecstasy and Bucky’s tongue fucks into him and Steve pants, pretty and flushed and hard in his mouth and he thinks, 

Bucky is right. 

_ This is my religion.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Oh remember when I said there'd be four parts of this series? I was wrong. Tony needed a moment. One more coming up.


End file.
